Midnight Wait
by nuriiko
Summary: Rogue will wait but for how long? ROMY
1. Chapter 1

I saw alot of disclamer that the characters does not belongs to them. Is it necessary to write a disclamer? I'm not sure but since it's common so I guess I better do the same. So...All the characters does not belong to me! This is my first fan-fiction.

Sitting on the arms of her marbled balcony with her back lean against the wall, she pluck her guitar to the song 'Far Away' by 'Nickelback' singing to the tune. The midnight breeze brush through her white-auburn hair. As the song finished, she put the guitar away, leaning it against the wall beside the door that separates her room and the balcony.

She close her eyes and inhales the air while the breeze caresses her lily-white cheeks. The chill trails the exposed skin of her arms and slender long legs like a lover. It made her feel real, wanted, intimate and almost loved. For the past few nights, it had become a habit for her to change from her normal covered nightwear to only tank tops and short shorts. To her, its like an addiction to feel the wind caresses her and enjoying the silence of the night. She felt so at peace, even the psyches agree to the soothing music of the winds, the rustling of the leaves on the ground and the freshness of the air. _This_ keeps her sane.

She inhales the air again. This time she can smell the rain - and she knows it's coming soon- a mix of roses and tulips, the faint smell of the grass, cigarettes, cologne and spices. Her eyes snapped open and from the corner she saw a shadow lurking at the other end of the balcony. She slides off from the balcony's arm and stood facing the shadowed figure. She could see only the silhouette with the red orbs. She knew who it was, yet she made no attempt of any movement or speech. _How long has he been there? Why is it that she did not hear him come? Why is he here?_ The figure stepped out of the shadows to reveled his form. R_ed orbs against black, its beautiful._ It's not the first time she was mesmerized by them.

Both of them stood facing each other. Neither moves nor speaks. It felt like time had stopped. She was snapped back to reality when a gush of find encircled her. She shivered and wraps herself around her bare arms. It than hit her that she was not in her normal nightwear and he saw her bare. It made her conscious of her body. It made her feel naked. She turned around, back facing him and stare out into the sky. There are no stars tonight and the sky is red and further out of the institute, the sky was flashing. For a moment she felt like heaven was taking their pictures of their _sins_, if not good deeds.

As her mind wandered, she felt something draped around her shoulders and her body starts to feel warm, protected against the cold wind.

"It's gonna rain chere" she felt his warm breath against her ears, his hands on her shoulders. His breath was warm yet it send chills down her spine and it made her stomach flip. How he gave her such an effect, she doesn't know but that is how she always felt when he speaks to her in such manner. "Yes…yes it is" she barely whispered. She closes her eyes and inhales the smell of the rain.

He barely hear her speak, but it is clear enough to be heard in a quiet night like this. He pulls her closer to him, the need to feel her warmth. She doesn't move away. Instead she leans against him.

"It's been a while chere" he speaks into her hair as he breath in her scent. She smells of lavender. It makes him feel warm, soothing and refresh. Maybe what they say about lavender essential oil is true. It does give him such effect when he smell her.

"Two years. You left for two years" she sigh "and I waited." She moved away from the comfort of his body and turn around to see him. Their eyes met and it felt like it will last forever, but forever was too long or rather it would never come.

"Ah will wait fohr you again, but Ah won't wait fohrevah Remy. Ah know how yah feel fohr meh but Ah can't wait fohrevah." She reached out to touch his face but stopped when she realized that she had no gloves on. She pulled back her hands and hold onto the coat wrapping herself tighter.

"Rogue…" He holds her hands with his gloved hands "Please…" He closes his eyes and held on tight to her hand. _Don't go. Don't leave. Stay with me. BE with me. I need you…I love you Rogue. _But he just couldn't say it. For two years he's been running away from his feelings, _this _feeling, but it always comes back.

"Ah'm not pushing you fohr anything. Ah told yah Ah'd wait…just not fohrevah" She closed her eyes. She had decided a long time ago that she would wait even if her heart breaks. She does not know for how long she could wait. Forever is infinity of time, which it almost never exist. But as long as her heart could wait even if it is forever, than she would.

As both of them stood holding each other's hand, and their thoughts were on their own, it starts to drizzle. "Remy, it's raining. We should get back to our rooms" and she release her hands from his grip and slip his trench coat over his shoulders. "Good night Remy, Ah'll see yah tomorrow" and she walked passed him to her room.

He stood in the rain and notice that she did not bring her guitar in. Somehow, the instrument made him recall the song she had sang while he stood at the corner of the shadows. The song he thought was more appropriate for him to sing rather than her. He jumps off the balcony and made his way to his room. _I will see you tomorrow Rogue._


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own them. Do I have to write this for every chapter? Is this even necessary? 'Coz if ANY of us were to own them. We won't be here writing any fanfic.**

Midnight Wait: Chapter 2

Rogue woke up before the alarm went off. It was not out of habit that but learning Remy had come back to join the X-men had made her unable to sleep. She had been tossing and turning on her bed most of the night. Although her eyes were closed her mind wandered to the night before. She had hoped that he would finally able to tell her that he wanted her. That he needed her and realized how much he loves her. She knew deep inside that is exactly how he felt but she does not know what held him back.

Perhaps it is because she couldn't touch. A man needs touch after all and it is something she could not give. She sighs as she collects her toiletries and uniform for her shower. She glanced at her alarm clock and it showed 4.30am before closing the door behind. There was no queue for the bathroom, no students running around, no banging on the bathrooms' doors telling the person inside to hurry up. It was so eerily silent that she can hear her own breathing and the soft steps she took. However, it does give her a sense of calmness and she welcomes it whole-heartedly. Maybe she should wake up early often.

She took her own time, enjoying her very first bath since her stay in the mansion. She never had a chance to soak herself in the warm-scented water now filled with bubbles. Partly, it is because every girl in the mansion shares the two bathrooms located on the girls' floor. Secondly, she often woke up late thus having to rush for her shower. She chuckled to herself thinking of the student's morning shower rush. By the time she ended her self-pampering it was almost 5.15am. She could hear alarms buzzing from behind the doors followed by muffled groans.

She made her way down to the kitchen. It is still early and danger room starts at 6.30. She made coffee for herself and walk to the danger room with her mug. Upon reaching the Danger Room, she saw Logan.

"You're early stripes," glancing over the red digits above the control room than back to her. "You know that ain't allowed in here" pointing to the mug.

"Yah wan' some? We can share. Ah know you wan' too" Rogue smile sheepishly and stretch her hands across. Logan gave her a smile and took the drink from her. He handed her back the cup after taking few sips. "You should put that away now, you know the rules"

"Yeah Ah know. Be right back" she teleported out to the kitchen and back to the Danger room within seconds.

"Since you're early, let do some warming up. Hand on hands combat." Logan always has a fine idea of warm up. Rogue nods and start to put up a fighting stance. "When ever yah're ready wolvie." The next one-hour both are still throwing and dodging punches.

"Give up stripes?" Logan asked as he landed on a crouch position and rose up after doing a back flip missing Rogues kick. "After Ah'm dead Logan." She smirks and aimed her right hand on Logan's face but he caught her wrist. Exactly what she had wanted him to do. She grab the collar of his uniform, pulls him forward and rose up her left knee to hit on his stomach. Hard. He stumbled a few steps back loosening his grip to her wrist. It allowed her to get free of his grasp and swung her legs to his sides. He caught her leg and twists it causing her to flip to the ground and held her down.

"Not bad. You're getting better. Take me longer than usual to take you down." Logan released her and held out his hands.

"Ah learned from th' best." Taking Logan's hands to get up.

"I know you can do better Stripes especially when you can control your powers." Rogue had not told any of the students about her ability to use other mutant powers that she absorbed other than the teachers. For now she can only use Kurt and Kitty's and it took her 3 months of 2 hours daily session with the professor before she's able too. And she still has a lot more of other psyches to control. It would probably take her a year or more if she were going at this rate. However, the irony is that she still does not have control over her own powers.

The professor had explained to her that she would need to calm her psyches first, considering that her mind is rather messed up. If she had learned to calm her psyche when her mutation had started, her ability to control her absorption powers would have been much easier.

The door of the Danger Room opened. The seniors and new students stepped in with Remy the last of the lot. Some are happily chatting and most are complaining of the early Danger Room session. Rogue looked up the digital clock. _6.30 AM._

"Alright. Today session will be divided into 3 groups - Red, Blue and Yellow. Each group will be lead by 2 seniors. Red team will be lead by Jean and Scott. Jubes, Ray and Jamie you're with them." They nods and moved aside to form their group.

"Blue team will be lead by Kurt and Rogue." Logan looks at other 3 students. "Tabby, Rhane, Bobby. Go" forming a group beside the Red team.

"Last team. Kitty and Evan leads. Amara, Roberto and Sam. You're with them" forming the last group. "Gumbo you won't be in this session. Yours will be later with me." Logan looked at his direction while Remy nods.

"Every team has the same objective. Get through the course. Every team will go simultaneously. First team reaches the end win." Logan explained

"Piece of cake" Bobby whispered to Tabby.

"No powers but each one will be given a weapon of your choice" Logan smirk looking at Bobby. "And to make sure nobody cheats I will on the power depressor in these room. I'm sure it's going to be a piece of cake"

"Weapons? Like don't you think its a bit too violent Mr. Logan?" Kitty asked unsure.

"Nothing too harmful" Logan showed them to a table where they choose their weapons.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own them 

Midnight Wait: Ch 3

"When he said weapons of your choice, I was expecting guns and knives or at least bows and arrows. But this?" Bobby held out his boomerang to Tabby and looked at the other's weapons. "Some choice huh?" he snickered. Apparently when Logan meant weapon of your choice, it was already being grouped into 3 sets. Each team chooses one of the sets.

"It's not so bad Bobby. I got myself a bag full of 'marbles'." Tabby did a quote-unquote sign with her finger. "I wanted that whip but Rogue snatch it first" Tabby frowned

"Stop complaining. Ve all got almost similar weapons as the rest." Kurt stated. Kurt had an arm shield which each team had one.

"Well I got this pipe which can fit your 'marbles' in. I think you put those into the hole and blow it out. Rather primitive don't you all think?" Rhane figured how their weapons supposed to be used.

"Which bring me to Scott. He got a club! I think that's primitive." Everyone giggled.

"Ok guys time to fohcus" everyone regain their composure and get into their teams looking at the 3-dimensional hologram counter in front.

"Kit why do you have to take the set which has pepper spray? I can hardly think of any use for that in battle situation" Amara pointed to 3 cans of pepper spray, which came with a belt holder.

"You know, I don't quite like violent weapons." Kitty rolled her eyes

"Look it doesn't matter what we took. We just have to learn to make-do with what we got." Evan interrupted while inspecting his Jo. It is a long wooden staff, similar to a Bo but shorter.

"Oh you mean like spray into you opponent's eyes?" Kitty glared at Amara

"I think both of your weapon's are not bad. You can at least throw the can on someone's face" Sam looking at Kitty. "And yours can burn someone's clothes if you hold the fire long enough on their fabric" Sam turn to Amara. "And me? I took a shawl." Sam sighs.

"You can hang someone with that" Rob commented holding on to the arm shield. The team formed up behind the starting line getting ready.

"It's a good thing that we got the first draw and managed to get the best set" Scott sighs in relief and swinging his club around like a baseball bat. "Why can't he just give me a baseball bat?"

"Yeah, and where does one get a club anyway?" Jubilee questioned, looking at her bag of marbles.

"Don't ask me Jubes, I have no idea" Jean shrugged to her question.

"Well it's good that we took this set 'cos I've got a slingshot. I'm good at aiming with this" Jamie exclaimed excitedly. "And I'd need those marbles Jubes."

"Ok everyone let's form up. We're starting soon" Scott command

The 3-dimensional hologram was blinking.

_**5…4…3…2…1…GO!**_

Remy and Logan was monitoring their progress neither one spoke to each other. Logan and the rest of the X-men were shocked to learn that the Cajun had come back. Most of them had been worried about Rogue, unsure of how she would take the news. Surprisingly, she had been rather levelheaded about it. It makes Logan more worried about the girl. It would be easier for him to see her angry. Finally, he broke the silence.

"Why had you come back?" Eyes still on the students not bothered to look at the Cajun.

"Tired o' running" neither bothered to look at Logan.

"I don't quite like you, and I still don't and it took me a hell of restraining to stop gutting you. But since she gets to know you she was much happier. When you left she kept her distance from all of us for a while. I thought she had forgotten all about you." Logan turned to look at Remy.

"But when I look at her, I can still see that she cares about you" he turn back to face the front. "Just like you actually care about her" Remy was not expecting this conversation from Logan.

"Listen Gumbo, I don't know what your love history was like but I guess that's what made you run. I ain't a Love Doctor but don't wait too long. They say, you never know how precious something is until you lost it."

"Never know y' t'give love advise, mon ami" Remy smirked

Simulation over. Winner by order: Red, Blue, and Yellow. The computer announced. 

"Alright kids, debrief." Logan speaks over to the microphone and turn to Remy. "That conversation never happened. Understood" He drew out 3 claws. Remy nods and both walked down to debrief the students.

Logan had explained to them that this simulation is to test on their endurance, agility, self-defense, teamwork and creativity without using powers. Given with limited items of which seemed useless, do not necessary mean that it could not be used as weapons. After pointing out individual strength and weakness on the simulation everyone headed for the shower.

Rogue passed by Remy when he held her hand and smirk. "Y' did well chere. Never thought y'd be good." And he turns away letting go of her hands to start of his session with Logan. Even after all these years, he still managed to make her blush.

"Rogue, like you ok?" Kitty asked in concern.

"Yeah Kit let's jus' head fohr the shower"


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own them**

Midnight Wait: Chapter 4

The Danger Room session ended at 7.30AM. If they were allowed to use their powers, they would be able to end it earlier. By eight thirty, everyone was in the kitchen ready for breakfast. Rogue ended her shower earliest among the rest so she had been helping Ororo in the kitchen. She was unsure of what to say or do when he's around. It seems awkward to have him back after 2 years. She had surprised herself last night that she did not lunge or railed at him. She decided to make herself busy and stay away from him for a while.

Some of the students help arrange plates and food on the table. Ten minutes later, the dining hall was swarmed with students rushing for their seats. Some already gobbling down their food, some were fighting over the last toast, pancakes or waffles. Rogue watched the student profoundly and smiles. This is the family she has been living since she was 15 and even with the madness she would never change anything about it.

Ororo who was sitting adjacent to her noticed that she had not touched her breakfast. "Are you alright child?" Rogue looked up to meet her blue eyes.

"Yes Ah'm f'ne Storm jus'…" before she could finished her sentence she saw Remy walk through the dining hall. Ororo had not missed her eyes looking past her shoulders and turn to see what or who rather was the cause of her distraction. She was not surprised to see the Cajun smirking against the entrance of the door.

"I see you have ended your session Remy. Do join us for breakfast." Ororo offered. It was also the only way to break the tension the two southerners had. "Would you like to have scrambled eggs?"

"Oui. Dat would b' nice Stormy. Merci" He replied while taking a seat opposite Rogue.

"Ah'll do it Storm." She was out of her seat before Storm does. Within minutes his breakfast was placed in front of him.

"Don't worry Ah didn't poison y're food" she smirk at the Cajun. He raised his eyebrow and shrugged his shoulders. She took some of his eggs and put it in her mouth. "Jus' t' prove t' yah" and she sat down on her seat to have her breakfast, which she had not started.

"Merci Rogue" and stuffing the food down his throat. He had plenty of scrambled eggs in his life but this was the best he had, aside from his Tante Mattie. He remembered how awful scrambled eggs had tasted, cooked by Belladonna. That woman was only good in killing department. Perhaps Tante Mattie and Rogue had cooked it with love. He laughed inwardly thinking how cliché it sounds.

While everyone else busied themselves with breakfast and reading the papers, Rogue thought that the morning had went better than expected. She had managed to say something to him without feeling too awkward or stutter for that matter. He seems to be taking it well. But again, this is Remy, the man who had always able to hide himself from the world. She started to frown poking her food with her fork.

"Are you all right, chere?" He asked noticing her sudden mood. "Chere. Y' a'right?" he asked louder when she did not reply.

"What!" she snapped and glared at him. Everyone was silent holding his or her breath.

"Y' were frowning and pokin' y're food chere" he was bemused of her tone.

"Ah was not frowning" and returned to her food. "Like yah would care anyway" he was about to retort when Ororo interrupted "I think you may be late for your session with the Professor Rogue" Rogue looked at the antique grandfather clock proudly standing at the corner of the dining hall. "I think you should make a move. Just leave your plate" Ororo smiled. Rogue has so much respect for the woman who was always able to take matters so calmly. She nods and made her way to the professor's study.

Logan stepped into the dining hall after he and Rogue had passed. "What's that about?" eyeing everyone in the room who quickly went back to their business, than to the Cajun

"Nothin' t' worry" resuming his breakfast.

"I've warned you Gumbo. I'll gut you if you hurt her again." He stopped eating. He left the hall after clearing his plates and went to his room. He was confused. Last night she had been calm and understanding. Everything was perfectly all right before he questioned her. Had he said something wrong? Or had she changed her mind overnight? The back of his mind was repeating the words she said. _"Ah told yah Ah'd wait…just not fohrevah"_

She would wait he told himself, just not forever. Somehow it scared him that he would loose her. But he needs time. For what he wasn't sure, he just needs time to work this feeling out. He's been pacing around his room thinking.

**_Y're be' runnin' f'r 2 years Remy. How much mo' time d' y' need?_** Jus' needs time.

**_Y' know how y' feel f'r her. Isn't dat enough?_** It's no' 'bout dat.

**_W'at is it 'bout then? Y' know why._** Non Remy don'.

_**Do you want to loose her?** _Non 'f 'cos not. She will wait.

_**Not forever Remy. Not forever**._An' it won't end soon. It'd give Remy time.

Making a decision about Rogue had always comes to this. Battling his conscience tire him and it gives him headache. Merde. He had to go out. Maybe a ride around Bayville will make him feel better.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Here I go again…I don't own them.**

Basically this chapter tells you about Rogue session with the professor. What were the steps they do to calm the psyches.

**Midnight Wait: Ch5**

"Are you sure you want to do this Rogue?" the professor asked. "It could be strenuous should you continue."

"It's a'right professor. Ah can handle it. Jus' a bit longer." She answered with determination; it gives her a reason to avoid seeing him. She thought everything was running smoothly until _then._ She doesn't know what made her snapped at him like that. It's just infuriating to understand him.

"Alright Rogue. Please tell me if it start to strain you." She nods.

The professor enters her mind. Rogue had locked all the psyches in one room, which could hardly sustain them together. This common room is the place where all new psyched she would absorbed in the future, had to be put first. It was better than letting them loose in her mind but still, it is not enough. She had learned how to build rooms for each psyche. Kurt and Kitty already had theirs. Building a room was not exactly easy although she only have to imagine. In reality, it felt like building it physically but in a shorter span of time.

Initially it took her 100 hours to build a room for Kurt, summoned him from the common room and making sure the other psyches did not escape. 80 hours to build for Kitty. Now it takes her 8hours to build one but it takes more effort to summon a psyche from the common room. Once she opened the common door, the rest of the psyches would try to escape. Pushing the rest back in was always tiresome. That's when the professor would help. It would be dangerous if she tries to do it alone. If the psyches escaped they would try to destroy what she had built in her mind.

The professor explained to her that gradually it'd be easier for her. Once they have their own room the number of psyche in the common room will be less. Thus summoning will be easier and less destructive.

"The mind is a vast landscape, Rogue," the professor mentioned before. "You can do anything in your mind. Once all the psyches have calmed. You can build for them in your mind a place to live. Just like the real world." Rogue had thought about this life she would have for her psyches. She wanted to build the mansion in her mind but bigger and better with the most beautiful scenery.

She had finished building a room for Logan and summons him to his new room. She felt that it would be useful to have his healing factor. She opened up her eyes and her head felt slightly heavy.

"You are doing very well Rogue. I think we should stop our session here. You look exhausted." The professor wheeled himself to his desk.

"Can we-"

"No Rogue, it has been 4 hours and it would not be healthy for your mind if you pushed too much." The professor interrupted. She had not realized that she had been in the session for 4 hours. She looked at her watch. It was almost two. She thanked the professor and teleport herself to her room.

She landed on her bed. Kitty was looking through her clothes making a huge pile on the floor. "Aha! Found it!" She exclaimed holding out her pink sleeveless top with some gold embroidery at the bottom. "Rogue, like let's go shopping!" as she hopped onto Rogue's bed.

"No Kit. Ah'm tired. Ah never 'xpect 4 hours 'f session with the professor could b' so tirin" she lie on her bed pulling out her shoes and dropped it on the floor.

"So, like how was it? How come your session is longer? Are you like avoiding him? Are you like mad at him?" It's funny how this valley girl can ask and answer her own question at the same time but it was not entirely correct. Yes she was avoiding him but she was not sure if she was mad at him or herself.

"Kit Ah jus' told yah it's tirin' and Ah need mah sleep" rogue slowly doze off. Kitty frown seeing her friend dozed off. She was determining to ask her later. Everyone was going out tonight. Bobby, Tabby, Amara, Jubilee, Sam, Ray and Roberto were going to the movies and somehow they had to bring Jamie. Kurt, Amanda, Evan and herself are going to some nearby pub, which would be chaperone by Scott and Jean. Rogue decided not to join them but Kitty would make sure to drag her along.

Rogue woke up in the dark feeling refreshed. Had she slept long? She looked at the clock on her bedside. _730PM_. She slowly made her way to the bathroom to wash her face and brush her teeth. Everyone must have had dinner or at least half way through dinner. She made her way down to the dining hall. The juniors were not in their seats. Probably already out to catch their movies. There were only the seniors and the teachers, the professor included. She noticed Remy wasn't with them. He had probably run again, she thought.

"Sorry Ah'm late fohr dinner. Ah hope yah have some left fohr me," She said as she took her seat.

"I did like try to wake you, but you like slept like a log" she took her salad and continued. "So the session must have like exhaust you? But since like you have slept you must like feeling refresh now?" her eyes gleaming. Rogue decided that she does not like that look. It's the look, which means she has something up her sleeves. Rogue peered at her and Kitty continued. "So, we were thinking that it would be a good idea if you were to come with us tonight"

She glanced from Kitty to Kurt who was grinning. Then she looked at Evan who utters "Yeah" then to the perfect couple.

"Well we think you should come Rogue. Besides with them, only you could glare at them and stop them from getting into trouble" Scott explained.

"It's going to be fun Rogue" Jean added. Rogue sighed. "A'right jus' this once"

"Great! Be like ready by nine! Wear something nice or do you like need help Rogue? I can like lend you some of my clothes. It's going to be so much fun. Like this is the first time I go to the pub. I think it's the first time we all like go to the pub." Kitty was ranting

"Don't forget curfew kids," Logan reminds

By eight thirty Rogue was standing in front of her wardrobe, still not decided what to wear. She never went to pubs before and she wasn't too sure what to dress. Kitty phase in the door and gasped.

"You like not even ready?" she walked to Rogue wardrobe to help her out.

"Ah jus' dunno what t' wear" still staring at her wardrobe.

"Well, if you could like just stop staring at your wardrobe and like look through your clothes instead, I'm sure you can find something" Kitty was rampaging the wardrobe and finally drew out a long sleeves deep green dress which reached her knee and a black knee length boots. Then Kitty went to her own wardrobe and took out a long pearl necklace for Rogue.

Everyone was ready at the foyer by nine. They would be taking Jean's SUV as it can fit all of them and headed out to their destination.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclamer : I don't own them**

**Midnight Wait: Chapter 6 **

Remy had been riding around Bayville aimlessly since he left the mansion. He had made occasional stops over few diners for the past few hours-taking coffee and smoke breaks and answering the call of nature. Some of the places he went were few of Rogue's favorite places. He had made sure that she was not around in those places before entering. Those places reminds him of the chase for her when he had joined the X-men.

He took his bike round a corner and came to a row of clubs, bars and pubs along the street. It was dusk, the sun had slowly settled. The neon lighting started to flicker to welcome the night. He parked his bike near an alley and made his way through the street. Tables were set; the entrance had placed blackboard sign with chalked drawings and writings featuring the special guest of the night or promotional drinks. Soon the street was illuminated with colored lights and mixture of music bustling into nightlife Friends were chatting and laughing amiably.

He walked further down the street and stepped in _Jazz and Blues._ The tiles were of black and white. Few sets of pool tables separated by glass wall from the bar. They had 5-sided wooden tables and chairs; black and white posters of Oleta Adams, Bardu Ali, Charles Brown, Louis Armstrong, B.B King and other Jazz and Blues singers hung on the walls. He went over to the bar and had his order of beer. Soon the bar starts to fill with men and women. He decided to stay here till midnight. After all, the caffeine he had consumed would last him through the night or even morning.

**8888888888888**

Kurt, Amanda, Evan, Kitty and Rogue were standing on the street along a row of pubs Mostly were decorated with neon lights and music echoed loudly from within either from live performances or records played by the DJ. Jean and Scott finally arrived after parking the SUV,

"So which one are we heading? Have we decided?" Jean asked.

"One that allows those 18 years of age and older" Scott said taking on his responsibility.

"Well, we have plenty of choices here." Rogue looked from one pub to another. "Ah guess it depends on what kinda music y'all like." Rogue stated. "That's a jazz/blues club" pointing to a club with a sign of a saxophone. "Th' other one probably plays RnB or hip hop. The other has some drum n bass music and maybe techno. Ah dun recommend there unless yah like Crazy Frog or somethin'."

"Let's try that pub," Scott pointed to _Blue Oyster_.

"Whoa Halt! That's a gay club! I never thought you swing that way man," Evan screamed. Kurt suppresses a giggle and Amanda grin.

"Oh…I didn't know. And hey! I don't swing that way" Scott said with his arm crossed.

"What about like the one over there. They seem to like having some live performance featuring local talents and open mic session. Also, the minimum age requirement is 18. I think that would be nice," Kitty suggested and everyone agreed.

They were glad that they had chosen _Sweet Buzz_. It has a cozy ambience. The walls are painted deep violet. On one side of the wall was decorated with gold drapes and floor lamps, which was placed along the wall with equal distance. On the opposite side, mounted on the wall was a row of frosted-orange sconces and mahogany-table with barstools tucked beneath

From the entrance on the left, there was a small stage with dim white light beneath. It was enough to hold a whole band. On the left of the stage was a studio piano, which was positioned on a certain angle. There were three track lighting placed behind the piano. In front of the stage there were round tables with semi-circle red couch, which faced the stage, and three swivel chairs with low backrest arranged on the other half of the table. Candles were lit on glass-stained candleholders.

The bar was on the far right from the entrance showing a wide selection of wines and beers. They choose the table near to the entrance.

"I think this is nice." Jean said appreciating the cozy ambience as everyone took their seat.

They had ordered chicken and mozzarella sticks for finger foods ands sodas, as none of them are 21 yet. Scott and Jean are only 20. Rogue is 19 and the others are 18. Rogue had to agree with the rest that it was a fabulous night and it took her mind off Remy. Importantly, Kitty had not questioned her anything. The live performances by the local talents were splendid. What she enjoyed most is the open mic session. Most of them, not being artist were terrific. Some had sung and played the guitar, a few had recite poetries and one had played the piano and sang to an Alicia Key number.

She wanted to get out of the pub for a while; take short visits to other pubs nearby. She noticed there was _Jazz and Blues_ while they were waiting for Jean and Scott earlier, and wondered if the place was as good. She excused herself and told them that she will be back soon. It was slightly chilly outside and she was grateful that she was covered. At least nobody would question her why she wore gloves.

_Jazz and Blues_ has a different ambience. Not as cozy as _Sweet Buzz_ but it would still make a good hang out place with friends or just to enjoy jazz and blues. She like the place, it reminded her of the time Remy kidnapped her to Louisiana. She could bring him to this place one day. As she looked around, her eyes fell to a man with a brown trench coat sitting at the bar. Her lungs squeezed and she has an urgent need of oxygen. A blonde was flirting with him touching his arms and chest and whispering into his ears.

She clenched her fist. Jealousy. It never occurred that she would feel this way. She had seen him like this before but now that is how she felt. Anger How could he not stop her? And allowed the bimbo to touch him intimately. She thought-no she knew- that he loves her but how could he? She wondered if she had been fooling herself for the past two years. _Girl, yah're such a fool fohr him._ She has an urge to go over, yank the blonde away and tell her to get those hands of her man. _Wait. Her man? He is not hers. Not yet or never will?_

"Excuse me Miss" she was jolted from her train of thoughts. "You are blocking the way." She had not realized she had been standing at the entrance for a while.

"Ah'm sorry" she stepped away for the man to pass before turning to leave.

**8888888888888**

Remy was drinking his beer when a blonde approaches him. "Hey sweetheart" she speaks as she slid onto the seat next to him flipping her hair. "Notice you've been alone. Thought you might need company." He flashed a smiled at her. She has pretty face, deep blue eyes of desires and a voluptuous figure. She would make a fine company. He always had company for the past years; tonight would not make any different, would it? He then thought of Rogue. It would be unfair for her if he does this.

Her hands were already making its way to his chest and she had leaned to whisper into his ears. It would be easier this way-to have the women move on him, as it'd be easier to leave them the next morning. He felt someone watching him; watching them and he searched for the person. He saw a girl with white-auburn hair walked out of the bar. _Rogue._

"Desole chere," pushing the blonde away gently. "Remy be right back" he kissed her hand. He wanted to explain to her that it was nothing. That it was just physical and it had meant nothing. Who was he fooling? Rogue, the girl who could not touch. He pushed himself through the crowds. He had missed her as she was no longer in sight. _Merde_. He wondered what she would be thinking. He returned to find the blonde waiting. Perhaps he does need some company tonight to take his mind away from Rogue.

"Hey you're back. We were like waiting for you cos we like need to leave soon" Kitty said as Rogue flopped into her seat beside her.

"Good. Ah'm tired" Rogue stood up to leave. They had sent Amanda home and reached the institute by midnight.

"Glad you kids got back before curfew." Logan came out from the kitchen. "So how did it go?"

"It was awesome!" Evan held two thumbs up.

"Nobody gets drunk" Scott added which to him it was mission accomplished.

"Ah'm just going t' get t' bed" Rogue teleport herself.

Rogue glanced to her bedside table to check the time. The yellow illuminated digits flashed 2.50am. The steady rise and fall of the figure next to her bed showed that the girl was sleeping soundly. Rogue however, had been staring at the ceiling since she got back. Except when Kitty had came in and she pretended to sleep. She tried to close her eyes but the picture of him and the blonde keep appearing. She glanced at her clock again. 3.15am. It would take her a while before she could sleep so she decided to help herself to the kitchen. She phase through her bed, not wanting to wake her roommate.

She focused her eyes into the darkness; the only source of light is from the moon through the kitchen window. She helped herself to a tub of Ben's and Jerry's Ice Cream. She hummed, enjoying the quietness and stillness of the kitchen. Her peace was interrupted by the sound of Harley. Logan was already in his room, so she knew it has to be Remy. She inhale deeply, not sure if she's prepared to see him but she wouldn't budge either. She knew where he had been. It wasn't too difficult to figure out-Blonde woman and getting back at 3.30am.

Remy made his way from the garage to the backdoor of the kitchen. He opened the door and saw Rogue sitting at the end of the island, back facing. The moonlight made her look ghastly against her pale skin.

"Hey" he asked casually.

"Hey" she replied without turning. She could smell his cigarettes, cologne and a faint of woman perfume. She was right. She took another spoon of her ice cream.

"Wha' y' doing up chere? He moved around the island to search for the switch. "Been waiting for Remy?" she could imagine him smirking.

"Couldn't sleep" she replied and winched to the sudden light. "So had a good night Ah suppose?" she looked at him. "Ah can smell her all over yah"

"Didn't 'now y' take over Wolvie job chere and it's not wha' y' think" Remy tried to explain even though he knew there was no explanation for this.

"Oh? And what was Ah thinkin'?" she snort.

"y' jealous chere?"

"'M Ah suppose t'?" she challenged

"It's not Remy fault if the femme wan' Remy, non?" he smirk

"Yeah, whatever. Ah'm goin' to bed" she placed the tub back into the fridge.

"What were y' doing there chere?" he asked after she passed him few step. "y' were sypin' on Remy?"

"What is yah problem Gambit?" she snapped, now facing arm crossed. He was only back less than 48 hours and now all she wanted to do was to hit him in the jaw.

"Why can't y' jus' admit y' jealous Rogue?"

"An' why can't yah jus' admit t' yahself dat yah afraid t' b' in a relationship!" She would not allow him to get upper hands on this argument. She would not allow herself to be blackmailed of her own feeling. Yes, she still loves him and she still want to wait for him

"Dat's not it!"

"It is! Yah the one been running fohr two years! And Ah was the fool to wait!"

"The reason y' wait is 'cos Remy be the only one not afraid of y'r powers and nobody else wan' y' 'cos y' can't touch!" he quickly regretted of what he said but he would not want to take his words back. His ego was too great. Rogue looked at him straight in the eyes, her fist clenched. He had pushed her.

She held her head down and spoke quietly "Ah'm not gonna be the fool again Remy. Nobody has to wait for anybody anymore." She teleported herself out before he could speak.

Rogue landed on her bed. Kitty had woken up when she heard the argument. She placed her hand the two-toned hair girl's shoulder, which was covered by her pajamas.

"Rogue is everything alright?"

"Ah dunno Kit. Ah dun exactly meant what ah said. Ah thought ah can handle it when he comes back but its jus' different this time" she sighs. Kitty placed herself beside her.

"Like what is different?"

"It's easier to wait fohr him when he's not around Kit. Ah won't see him flirting with other girls, other women. At least when ah dun know it won't hurt so much."

Kitty felt sorry for Rogue; she wondered why Rogue has to go through so much. It was bad to know that you can't touch. Then Mystique used her and had to be her foster mother. Apocalypses was arise by her, which Kitty knew she had been blaming herself for that. Then she had fallen for Remy and their relationship is never smooth.

Kitty can only empathize for Rogue and even if she or anybody else claimed that they understand how Rogue feel or went through, nobody really have any idea how exactly it felt. Kitty knew that Rogue deserve so much more, and she wanted her friend to be happy.

"Do you still love him?" Rogue simply nods to Kitty question. "Will you still wait for him then?"

"Ah dunno Kit. We were arguing and we said hurtful words to each other and the next thing ah know ah told him ah am not gonna be the fool to wait. Ah dunno exactly what ah meant. It jus' came out of mah mouth." She flopped herself onto her bed, starring again at the ceiling.

"Rogue, I just want you to be happy. We all want you to be happy. Maybe you should like just wait for few days and talk to him."

"Ah'll wait for few days. But ah won't talk to him till he say he's sorry" Kitty simply nods. There is no way for her to convince the stubborn girl.

"Good. Just like go get some sleep." Kitty stifles a yawn while Rogue gets under her comforter.

Outside the mansion, within the woods a pair of black eyes was witnessing everything. Once satisfied, he turns towards the woods and wave his hand. A red glow splits the air reveling a portal. He stepped in and the portal closed behind.

**8888888888888**

This chapter takes me a while to write. Partly I had to do some research on Jazz and Blues. And it took me sometime to write the descriptive part of the pub/bar. It is difficult for me cos I do not go to pubs/bars nor do I drink.

Then I have to think of a way to make Remy and Rogue get into an argument. I decide to make Rogue back to her stubborn-girl-in-love rather than the hopelessly-in-love-girl because the latter does not suit her (you guys got to agree with me on this)


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own them. **

_It's been a while since I last update this story. And I apologize for those who waited for a while. I had to think hard on how the story has to go. Somehow, I just started writing and the story just go with the flow. I never expect for the story to come up with so much chapters and I surprise myself at the way the story goes._

**Midnight Wait: Chapter 7**

The hooded figure with a pair of piercing black eyes appeared from the red portal into a room. A black long hair woman in deep red dress stood in front of a full-length mirror.

"He is back at the mansion." He said with a low deep voice.

"Wonderful. We shall proceed as planned" the man nods and stood to leave. From the shadows, a woman stepped out.

"And so I heard Zara" the blonde woman said walking slowly around the room, observing every detail with her icy blue eyes. "When will it b' done?"

"Patience my friend. You shall have your revenge…" Zara turned to face the blonde "…on your ex-fiancée, Remy LeBeau. Everything will be done as we had planned. My concern is, are you willing for the exchange?"

"The exchange is not necessary" glaring at Zara

"No it is not." Zara gave her a smile. "But there is nothing to loose, is there Belladona?" Zara questioned in a challenging tone. The two women stood looking at each other for a moment. Belladona turned and headed for the door and stopped. Momentarily "I'm willing" and she left.

**8888888888888888**

Remy had retired to his room after his argument with Rogue. He mentally kicked himself for what he said and he truly regretted it. Her last sentence keeps repeating in his head. He had not anticipated for her to give up on him so easily. He knew she didn't mean it but knowing her, being just as stubborn as he is, she'd just prove how true her words were. He has to try to get her back even if it means chasing her all over again. He smiled to the idea as it reminded him how he had won her heart except this time it would be twice as hard.

He frowned to the idea that Rogue would ignore him and find someone else. It made him afraid, more than the commitment itself. He was more afraid of losing Rogue than giving his heart away. Now, he truly understood what Logan had meant-you never know how precious something is until you lost it. He was determining not to make it happen. He has not lost her, yet. Once Remy was satisfied with the plan he mentally laid out, he drifted off to sleep.

**8888888888888888888888**

"Wanda! Look out!" Rogue pulled Wanda away from a falling wall caused by the laser blast from the sentinels.

"Thanks." Wanda lifted herself up when a red beam was shot above her head hitting a sentinel.

"You girls alright?" Scott asked as he positioned himself in front of Wanda and Rogue shooting other sentinels. The girls nod.

Remy was throwing charged cards, Bobby freeze the sentinels leg while Kurt was teleporting from one sentinel to another with Tabby so she can place her time bombs into them. Kitty was phasing through them with Lance, to short circuit the wires. Fred was running through some sentinels and toppled them over. Evan, Amara, Toad, Pietro and Jubilee were helping civilians into safety. The last sentinel was down by Tabby time bomb, which was thrown telekinetically by Jean.

**_Mission Accomplished _**announced the Computer.

Since the Apocalypse, the Brotherhood had decided to ally with the X-men but had declined the offer the professor had; a place in the institute. They would rather have the freedom than to follow rules. Both X-men and Brotherhood had compromises, happy with the arrangement. With their freedom, they promise to stay out of trouble in public and come for danger room session twice weekly. They were also given allowance, not much compared to the students in the institute. The seniors or one of the teachers would check on them at the boarding house from time to time.

The original Danger Room replaced the ruins. Most of the students were panting especially the Brotherhood. As the students made their way out for shower, Remy caught up beside Rogue who had been ignoring Remy since morning.

"Chere wait." He held onto her wrist causing her to stop on her tracks but she pulled her hands off his grasp.

"Don' touch meh!" She hissed. She was angry. Mostly at herself for being stupid, for falling for him and all it does was to cause so much hurt. He grabbed onto her arms and pushed her against the wall.

"Chere listen to meh. Remy sorry fo' last night. Remy –"

The emergency alarm sounded, which means that the senior X-men, which includes the Brotherhood had to report to the war room. Remy cursed under his breath while Rogue taking this opportunity to slip away from his hold. Remy and Rogue was last to reach the war room. By then most of the seats are taken. Rogue chooses to stand behind Kitty's seat beside Wanda. Remy made his way opposite of where Rogue is standing.

"What is the problem professor?" Scott asked

"Well it seems that there is some kind of trouble occurring at the warehouse. There is some fighting of mutants." Hank explained

"What about humans?" Logan asked

"No there are no humans. As from what I picked from Cerebro it's mutants but somehow their signature are not very clear" The professor explained.

"Red team. Jean, Rogue, Kitty, Kurt, Logan, Ororo, Gambit and myself we'll be taking the X-jet. Blue team. The Brotherhood and Amara will get with the X-van. Lance you'll be driving. Get to the West side of the warehouse. Toad and Amara you try to get anyone into safety. Yellow Team. That will be the rest of you. Take the other X-van. Get to the East side of the warehouse. Evan will drive. Jubilee and Sam your job is the same as Toad and Amara" Everyone nods to what Scott had brief.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's move" Logan commands whom always ready for a fight.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own them, maybe except for Zara (which I really don't care much if I own the character or not. Coz I don't think even if I own it I'll get rich!)**

_Initially I thought of putting this chapter together with Chapter 7 but when I wrote it, I was doing six pages in MS Words. Beside I think it would be good to have this chapter to solely concentrate on the mission. The idea took me quite a while as I wrote on strategies of mission or such, which I hope it sound logical or convincing enough LOL._

_As I had mentioned in Chapter 7, I had not expect this story to go into such length. I just hope that I have a lot of patience to finish this story. It really is a bit frustrating to have the idea but to put it in words really takes time to spell it all out. Plus, going through the idea so that the story does not leave any explaining behind does not calm me. I wonder if I'm just being a perfectionist to make the story more logical. This is my longest written Chapter to date_.

**Midnight Wait: Chapter 8**

The X-jet arrived at the warehouse. Jean levitated Scott and Logan from the jet. Kurt teleported with Rogue and Kitty to the ground. Ororo and Remy were the last to join the group, after setting the X-set on autopilot to a nearby landing space. They were divided into smaller groups of twos as briefed in the jet, each group went on separate directions, Jean and Kitty, Scott and Kurt, Rogue and Logan, Ororo and Remy had taken North, East, South and West respectively. They scout the area for the said activities. Somehow the place was quiet. Too quiet that it was impossible that there were fights involved.

"Ah don't like this" Rogue told Logan who tried to pick on any fights using his enhanced hearing. "This is too weird"

"It sure is kid. I can't pick any sound of a fight or blood smell," Logan said as he sniffed the air.

"Blue team in position" Lance voiced came through the communicator.

"Yellow team in position" Evan voiced seconds after Lance's

"Lance, Evan, you are leaders of your own team. Break into small groups and scout the area. But be sure that everyone are within reach" Scott command.

Within the past year, Lance and Scott had form a bond of respect for each other. Initially it was difficult for both to accept the idea of working together. After putting their differences aside, Scott acknowledged that Lance is a good and responsible leader only that he had begun at the wrong side. Lance had got used to Scott being the overall leader and does not really mind getting orders from him. In fact, Lance was surprised that Scott give him a role as a leader when they break into smaller groups. Sometimes Scott would ask Lance advises on rescue strategies and this made Lance respect Scott. Although sometimes Lance wished that Scott did not have to be so stiff most of the time.

The three groups were scouting around the area, which was rather quiet when suddenly the ground shook.

"Lance! What's going on?" Scott voices came through the communicator.

"It wasn't me! I swear!" Lance replied while looking around to make sure his teams are in his sight.

The ground started to protrude partitions of walls to block everyone out of view and separated everyone away from each other. Lance gave the orders to stick with their partners so nobody would have to be alone. When the blocks reached two storeys high, it starts to build roof over. Everyone was in darkness in the massive maze. Luckily for them, their communication connection was still good and the new improved uniform came with a mini torchlight tucked in their belt, which allowed them to at least have some source of light.

"Is everyone alright?" Scott asked "I will need you all to answer me according to Training Code 10"

"Red Team. Cyclops. Night crawler" Scott started first

"Jean. Shadow Cat" Jean was next.

"Rogue. Wolverine" Remy was relieved to hear Rogue's voice.

"Storm. Gambit" Storm reported.

"Blue Team. Avalanche. Quicksilver" Lance started his que for his team

"Blob. Toad yo" Toad spoke through the communicator, enjoying his very first mission with the X-men

"Magma. Scarlet" Magma voiced.

"Yellow Team. Spyke. Bezerker" Evan starts the roll call for his team.

"Boom Boom. Cannonball" Tabitha voiced next

"Jubilee. Iceman" Jubilee informed.

"Good so everyone is here. Stay together" Scott was relieved to know that at least his teammates are still alive. "Beast. Can you read me?" Scott tried to contact Hank who was in the institute with Jamie, Rhane and Roberto.

"Yes Cyclops. I do read you" Hank replied as he busied himself in front of the large computer screen which showed the current situation at the warehouse with the help of a new invention from Forge. They had built few remote cameras that could fly and navigate its way around, controlled either from the institute or the X-jet. The camera flew around the enclosed massive maze in search for exits. Hank informed that the maze took up the whole area of the warehouse and there were four exits but every time the camera tried to move in, a wall will block the exit. And since the maze is covered, there is no way for Hank to guide them out. Somehow they have to find their way out themselves.

"I'll try to phase us out," Kitty said

"Too many of us Shadowcat and you do not know all of our location. But you can try to phase yourself out and see what help can be done from outside. Be careful" Scott said. Kitty placed her bare hands on the walls and the texture felt like dried mud. Jean placed her hand over Kitty's shoulders and asked her to be careful. She phases her fingers slowly through the wall and followed by her arm when suddenly the wall glowed orange.

"Oh My God! Shadowcat move back!" Jean shouted, afraid that the wall will explode..

"I can't move!" Her hand was stuck in the glowing orange wall. Kitty stops her phasing and the glow disappeared. Then she tried phasing again, only this time she retracts her hands away from the wall without causing the wall to glow.

"Shadowcat are you ok?" Jean asked. "What happened?"

"I don't know. I like tried to phase and then when it glow I was stuck. When I don't use my powers, it stopped but I got stuck anyhow. So I like tried to phase again this time pulling it away quickly" Kitty explained. The ground shook and some of the walls sunk back into the ground, while new ones grew.

"This is not good" Bobby claimed. "We are in a freaking gigantic maze and it's changing." Everyone was moving along the maze with the limited light hoping they would meet each other somehow.

"I'm going to like try something. I'm going to place my hands on the walls and use my powers."

"Shadowcat no! It's dangerous!" Jean exclaimed

"I'm just holding onto the wall. Not really phasing through it" Kitty explained. Kitty placed her hand on the wall. She used her phasing ability but not going through. After a moment the wall started to glow orange again and stopped once she let go. Then the maze started to shift.

"Guys I think I know what's going on." Kitty said. "I think if you like use your powers on the wall, it will like absorb your powers and then the maze will change"

"Gambit try to charge the wall" He placed one of his palms against the dried mud while the other hand held onto a card. He charged both wall and card, but after a while his card was uncharged, but wall remained in its orange glow except it was absorbing his powers. Once Remy releases his hand from the walls, the maze started shifting again.

Jean used her psychic ability to mentally map out the location of everyone in the maze. Nearest to Shadowcat and herself were Scott and Kurt, who were just behind the wall. Jean and Kitty decided to phase through to Scott and Kurt before the wall absorbs Kitty's powers.

"We got to do this fast" Kitty nod at Jean. She held on to Jean's hand and phase both of them through and met the other two at the other side. Jean and Scott were on each other's embrace and Kurt was beside Kitty, his hand on her shoulder.

"Are you OK Kitty?" Kurt asked.

"This is freaky. Like some kind of twilight zone or something" Kitty responded but glad that now she had met the other two. She felt safer.

"Can we get the others?" Scott asked Jean

"No I am afraid not. They rest are still quite far" Jean said after mapping out the rest of the team.

"Then I guess we just have to find out way out. I just hope it will not change again." Scott said "unless someone uses their powers on the wall"

Rogue and Logan were going along the maze. Logan had tried to slash the wall down but the hole will always cover itself back. In the end they opted the more traditional way, to walk along the maze, to find their way out.

Remy had tried to blast the wall off by throwing his kinetically charged card, after learning that charging it would only absorb his powers. It however, came a fruitless attempt, like Logan - the wall covered itself back. Beside, it was of no use even they get to go through the hole. They will still be inside the maze facing another wall.

Pietro had speed of through the maze and found Amara and Wanda and brought them back to where Lance was waiting for him. Amara used her powers to light up the maze. As long as she did not use her powers onto the wall, it would be safe. Fred, Todd, Jubilee and Bobby had cross path each other. Tabby and Sam found Evan and Ray by following Evan's spike-fired trails, which he placed along the maze. Most of them had found other groups except for Ororo, Remy, Rogue and Logan. Remy used his empathy to calm Ororo of her claustrophobia and he wished they could just get out of the place. As everyone move along the walls, each group were able to find the way out through the different exits, except Ororo, Remy, Rogue and Logan.

"Dammit! We can't find the way out! All we got is a dead end!" Logan said

"So do we" Gambit replied. "And Storm is not doing so good here. How th' hell y' all manage t' get out?"

"This is like so totally freaky." Kitty mentioned for the second time. However, she was relieved that they managed to get out of the maze but was worried for her friends who were still inside.

They had tried to blast the maze from outside but it would either rebuilt itself or absorb their powers, and the maze had shifted again few times, feedback from those who were inside. Bringing the whole thing down using Lance power was not a good idea either. The rest of them could be trap inside. Going back in would probably be one of the worst. Scott would not risk getting more of his teammates trapped inside and if the rest always came into a dead end, it is likely there is no way to get to them either. For once, the X-men were out of options.

"These walls absorb powers right?" Rogue questioned. "What if Ah try tah absorb it?"

"You absorb people stripes, not walls" Logan grunt. "And even if you were able to absorb it, what's next?"

"Ah dunno. Maybe it's just like people. They collapse and get into coma, except these wall will shatter?"

"It's one 'f the stupidest theory Gambit ever heard" Remy voiced his thought through the communicator.

"Yeah, like yah have better idea Gambit?" Rogue challenged. Rogue pulled off her gloves. She placed her palm against the wall and waited for the pull if there was any. She thought that her suggestion had sounded silly and most likely it would never work when suddenly she felt her absorption kicked in. She gave a piercing screamed at the massive power surge and tried to pull her hands away but was unable too.

"Rogue!" Everyone shouted her name when they heard her scream. Kitty was shaking. Jean tired to contact Rogue telepathically but was blocked out. Remy used his empathy on Rogue but the pain was so intense that he was thrown onto the ground. Wolverine ran up her. But he was thrown aside by some kind of force shield radiated around Rogue. The walls started to shift. Rogue and Logan was separated, the rest of the walls were starting to move back to the ground, reveling Remy and Ororo.

"Where is Rogue?" Remy shouted grabbing Logan. He knew he has no right to be mad at Logan. He knew Logan would do anything and everything to protect Rogue. But he wasn't able to keep his calm. The only time Remy and Logan heard her scream like that was when Apocalypse absorbed her

"I got blocked out from her." He pushed the Cajun aside and tried to claw the walls down, Remy had thrown his charged cards but it came a futile attempt.

"Mon Dieu. Rogue!" Her pain was overwhelming that it made Remy collapse onto his knees and then the pain was gone.

From the outside, the ground shook and slowly the walls crumbled and unite all the X-men and Brotherhood. The last wall standing was the one that had blocked Rogue from the rest of her friends. Jean stepped forward. Placing her fingers to her temple, she tried to reach Rogue again. She dropped her head, her fingers still on her temple. "No" Jean whispered, shaking her head.

"Jean what do you mean, No?" Scott asked, his hands on her shoulders.

"I-, I can't reach her. I-, I can't feel her Scott. She's gone" Jean's eyes were brimming with tears. Kitty had her hands over her mouth and shaking her head frantically to the news that her friend was gone. Logan and Kurt tried to bring the walls down, calling out for Rogue. The rest of the X-men had their head bowed, unsure how to react to the news. The Brotherhood were distraught especially Wanda, who were clenching her fist tightly. Remy were on his hands and knees on the ground, refuse to believe anything that was said.

"Non." Remy whispered. "It can't be true. She can't be gone" Thoughts of her smile, laughter and teasing were played on his mind. Of what he had missed for the past two years he had tried to forget which he realize that was not what he wanted to let go. He did not want to let go of Rogue. He wanted her to be his and him to be hers. There was so much he wanted to share, to learn, to say. But it was too late - to late to tell her that he love her.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own them, maybe except for Zara (which I really don't care much if I own the character or not. Coz I don't think even if I own it I'll get rich!)**

Thanks for the review. I am so glad that I managed to provoke some emotions from some readers. Some hated me for killing Rogue. Haha! Yes! I manage to get some of you guys to hate me. OK That's not the point. Anyhow, Rogue is not dead. I wouldn't want her dead. Previous chapter was just a climax. I can't help putting suspense into it.

In this chapter, it will explain "the switch" and who is Zara. I hope the way I wrote this chapter is understandable for readers.

**Gambit-rogue:**Well I would like to thank you for the tips you gave me on how to get more reviews. I know it took a while for me to say thanks but I was wondering how to do it. I wanted to email you but I thought you deserve more credit than a personal Thanks. And then I was wondering how should I address it in my fan-fiction chapters, since I am new. It took me a while to get use to the style here. And so, I hereby would like to say Thank You for all the tips, the reviews and not forgetting the support you gave. Really appreciate it!

**Midnight Wait: Chapter 9**

**Previously…**

"Non." Remy whispered. "It can't be true. She can't be gone," Thoughts of her smile, laughter and teasing were played on his mind. Of what he had missed for the past two years he had tried to forget which he realize that was not what he wanted to let go. He did not want to let go of Rogue. He wanted her to be his and him to be hers. There was so much he wanted to share, to learn, to say. But it was too late - to late to tell her that he love her.

**88888888888888**

"Jean, are you sure. It could be a mistake. Try again Jean" Scott had his hand placed on her shoulder. Jean nodded and placed her fingers again on her temple when the ground shook and the wall that has Rogue trapped retract back to the ground. Everyone took a step back and was in position, in case they were attacked. Remy was now on his feet holding one of his charged card. Whoever or whatever was in there with Rogue must have killed her and he was prepared for a battle even if it cost his life.

What they saw once the walls were down was not what they expected. Rogue was standing above a blonde woman. Most of them were relieved to see her but something was amiss. Remy noticed that her emerald eyes were no longer warm, her fiery passion was not within them and she had a sadistic smirk which it oddly remind him of someone from his past.

"Rogue, you like alright" Kitty swiped the tears from her eyes.

"Ah-ha. Non petite." She shook her head with and arm on her hip. The X-men were confused. Rogue does not speak like that and if she is not Rogue, who is she? "That b' Rogue" she pointed to the unconscious body slumped on the ground.

Remy took a clearer look at the figure and realized whom it was.

"Belladonna" Remy caught himself saying her name.

"Chere, y' remember" Belladona smirk. "I'm so glad y' do" Finally it occurred to Remy. Somehow they had switched body. Is Belladona a mutant? Was all that happened caused by her powers?

"What do you want Belladonna?" Remy asked. It surprised everyone that both knew each other and by the way things are, it does not look good.

"Jus' paying a lil visit" she said casually. Wolverine attacked Belladona but was thrown off by the same shield that surrounded her.

"Tsk. Tsk. Do y' think I'd risk myself facing y' all openly?" she laughed. "This body, has so much power"

"Is that what y' want Bell? Power?" Remy's voice was hard and cold. She laughed at him.

"LeBeau, the best thi'f and y' still don't have a clue" she looked at him and smile. "And the King o' Hearts has fallen for the Rogue" her eyes darken. "Painful ain't it t' lose someone y' love?" Remy understood what she meant and he hated everything about her.

"Blame me Bell but leave Rogue out of this" Remy said. He wanted to kill her but he knew he couldn't do it. Not only because Belladona has the power but she is also in Rogue's body. He couldn't bring himself to do it.

"Y' see LeBeau. I am merciful. I let her live" she glanced at Rogue.

"Give her body back!" Remy shouted. Belladona laugh, clearly enjoying the sight of the helpless man.

"I think I had overstay my lil visit. Goodbye Remy" she stepped back where a portal was opened behind her. "I know y' will always remember moi" she disappeared behind the portal leaving the rest of the X-men and Brotherhood in the quietness of the warehouse.

Remy and Logan moved towards Rogue. She was still breathing, but barely. Her pulse was faint and no amount of healing factor could make her better in her new body. Logan carried her to the jet, Remy trailed behind, followed by the rest. The event had shocked everyone.

In the X-jet, Remy sat beside Rogue who was on a temporary medical bed. He held her hands but he could not look at her. How could he look at the body of the woman he hates? The woman he had once loved, who had betrayed him of his feelings. She never loved him. It was all an act. Belladona had only wanted revenge on him, for accidentally killed Julien. All those promise, forgiveness and soothing words were lies.

She was the first woman he loves and the first to broke his heart. She was the reason he told himself that he would never love anyone again, never to be hurt. But it all changed when he met Rogue. Rogue, the woman whom he saw as a challenge and whom he unknowingly had fallen for. And he had tried to run. If only he knew that this would happened, he would not run from his love, his heart, his Rogue – his Rogue who is now in Belladonna's body.

Remy held onto the once familiar hands tightly, eyes closed. "Rogue" he whispered. "'M sorry." And kissed her fingertips. He felt a hand rested on his shoulder and he looked up to see Scott.

"You Okay?" Scott asked. Remy nodded, afraid that if he speaks, his voice would betray his feelings. "We are reaching the mansion," Scott told him. Remy nodded again. He understood that it is time to transfer Rogue onto a stretcher and send her to the medical bay once they got on the grounds.

Once in the medical bay, beast had her hooked up onto the machine and checked her for any injuries. Once the standard procedures were done, they had to wait for Rogue to wake up.

"It was a trap fo' Rogue!" Remy shouted once they were in the war room few hours later.

"I'm sorry, I did not foresee that," the professor answered.

"Sorry!" Remy hit his fist on the table. "Is that all y' could say? Merde!" he ran his hands through his hair.

"Cool it bub" Logan intervenes. He knew how worried the Cajun is but the trap was unexpected. "Is she a mutant Charles?" Logan referred to Belladonna.

"No. She is not. But how she switched body with Rogue is yet to find out" the Professor sigh.

"I think we found something," Roberto said as he barge into the war room, a disc on his hand. Jamie and Rhane.were behind him. Roberto loaded the disc into the computer, which showed of their earlier mission. "Look at Rogue, I mean the other woman in Rogue's body when she enters the portal. What do you see?" Roberto asked the rest of them.

"I don't see anything." Wanda said.

"Neither do I" Lance and Pietro said in unison, even thou they tried to look closer.

"Zoom in, t' Rogue's belt on the left" Remy said, he had seen something that he remembered Rogue did not possessed when they went to their mission. Roberto gave a knowing smile and nodded.

"Can you guys see?" and he zoom in nearer. It showed a device, almost like a remote control tucked by the belt.

"A remote control?" Blob questioned.

"Rogue don't have it when we went. It must b' th' device that caused th' switch." Remy explained.

"That's not all." Roberto said. Jamie hand him another disc, which showed the mission taken from another camera.

"This is the camera that tried to get into the maze," Jamie said.

"But couldn't" Rhane continued.

"But we got something else" Roberto said. At another side of the warehouse there were two women. One was a blonde, whom everyone recognized as Belladonna. The other was a black-long haired woman, whom nobody knew.

"Who is she?" Scott asked. But by now, everyone knew that the other woman is the mutant that caused everything.

"Well my mighty leader" Roberto grins "we are about to find out" and he loaded another disc. A database of the unknown woman was shown.

"Zara Megan Radlett A.K.A, also known as Sorceress" Rhane read her bio-data.

"Looks like you have a friend Scarlet Witch" Pietro joked to Wanda.

"The person who hurt Rogue is NOT a friend of mine!" she glared at Pietro.

"What are her powers?" Remy asked. He needs to know whom he's dealing with.

"Creates anything from sand or mud, according to her bidding. Which means, she can create blocks of wall or she can create human-like figures or anything else from sand or mud," Jamie explained

"She's also able to create portal to move from one place to another, something almost like teleportation" Rhane explained

"Lastly, power absorption and link-access to a mutant's power." Roberto explained. The last information had everyone's interest.

"What do you mean?" Jean asked. "Is she like Rogue?"

"Not exactly" Roberto continue to explain. "She needs a medium to absorb someone's power but only when that person use their power on the medium she set up."

"The walls!" Kitty exclaimed. Roberto, Rhane and Jamie nodded.

"But she can also choose to link the powers to her." Roberto continued.

"It's like a mind link except it's more complex," Rhane said.

"But again it has to be triggered through the medium." Roberto said.

"So what you are saying is that, when Rogue touched that wall and used her absorption powers on it, that woman was able to access to Rogue's power?" Scott asked.

"Yup" Roberto, Rhane and Jamie replied.

"She seems powerful enough" Hank said who had joined when the three kids started their presentation.

"Yes and No" Jamie replied with a smile.

"She has the quantity but not the quality." Rhane continued for Jamie. "She has all these abilities but her powers cannot last long. She needs to outsource or absorb other mutant's powers to use her power."

"So where doez Rogue comez in?" Kurt asked.

"Rogue's mutation allows her to absorb and store other mutant's power." Hank elaborates as he had figured out the situation. "She has a lot of energy in her, whom the sorceress found her useful and it would be easier if she can find someone that can co-operate with." Everyone nodded, finally understood.

"By the way" Hank looked at the three kids. "Where do you get the information?"

"Well we…" **cough**. Roberto, Jamie and Rhane looked at each other "…hack into F.O.H". The three ran out of the room before anyone could protest. In the current situation nobody wanted to reprimand them.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own them**

I am sorry that I took so long to post this chapter. As I had mentioned in my other fan fiction 'Living for the present' I had lost all my fan fiction in my PC and was discourage and lost the momentum to continue writing. But it is also because I have been quite busy lately. I hope that I will be able to finish writing where I have started. I know it is rather frustrating to read a story midway and anticipating an ending. And for those who have been waiting to read this chapter, I hope you'd enjoy it.

**Midnight Wait: Chapter 10**

She found herself running through an unfamiliar alley. It was dark. She couldn't even see her hands in front yet she seems to know her way around. She had no idea where she was heading but she was worried and had a sense of urgency. That was all she felt but what made her felt that way? Her legs carried her until the end where the alley met the common street. As she emerged out of the darkness to the dimly lit street, she could make out three male figures.

Two men stood side by side. The shorter one with black hair had his hands on the other man's shoulders. The other was auburn, wearing a trench coat. "Remy" she found herself whispering his name and her eyes trailed down from his body to his hand, which he held an object. Her eyes grew wide when she saw him holding a bloodied knife. Her eyes shifted to another man sprawled on the ground. "Julien!" she screamed and ran towards him. All her fears had turned to anger and hatred.

"Mon Dieu! Julien!" she reached over to feel for his pulse. Nothing. "Julien Wake up!" tears streaming of her face as she slumped her body on his, palms over his stab wound on the stomach. "Non Julien. Com' back."

"Belle" the familiar husky tone spoke. "It- it was an accident." She felt a hand on her shoulder and shrugged it away.

"Don't touch m'" she hissed.

"Bella –"

"Don't" she was on her knees, her fists clenched. It started to pour. The thick blood was diluted and washed off. She could hear footsteps and voices from the end of the street.

"Come on Remy." She heard the shorter guy spoke. "We gotta go. Th' assassins will be comin'"

"Bella" his voice was pleading. Yet she would not turn around nor spoke of his name.

"Come on." There was more urgency in the other man's voice. She heard a sigh and they were gone. It was cold, she was drenched but her anger and hatred that ran through her veins warmed her.

-.-

A fist was slammed on the desk. "Who did this?" question the man who sat behind his desk. "Was it Remy LeBeau Bella?"

"Non, Pere" she shook her head "He would never do that. He love moi."

"Bella. Y' sure it ain't Remy? Y' not lyin' fo' him?" the man asked, now stood beside her with his hands on her shoulder.

"Non, Pere. It b' th' truth" the man gave a sigh.

"If y' say so Bella."

-.-

She stood in front of the full-length mirror and saw herself in a wedding gown. Her blonde long hair now tied to a bun with a veil. The door creaked open.

"Y' look beautiful" the man she called father stood behind her. "Y' ready?" She nodded.

"Do you Remy LeBeau take Belladonna Boudreaux as your lawfully wedded wife, to cherish and hold through health and sickness till death do you part?" the priest asked

"I do" Remy said, smiling to his beautiful bride.

"And do you Belladona Boudreaux take Remy LeBeau as you lawfully wedded husband, to cherish and hold through health and sickness till death do you part?" the priest waited for her reply.

She looked up at the man standing in front of her and met his beautiful eyes. She could she that he was happy, but she wasn't. She hated the man. She gave a slow smile. "I do"

"And you may kiss the bride" Their lips met, just briefly and she pulled away.

-.-

The fabric beneath her was smooth and cooling. The room was lit by light emitted from the candles, which gives a romantic ambiance, perfect for the newly wed. She was lying on the bed by her side waiting for her husband, the knife safely tucked beneath the pillow under her head. She heard the footsteps outside, followed by the slow turn of the doorknob. She closed her eyes, regulated her breathing and pretended to sleep. She felt the other side of the mattress sunk in, indicating that he was beside her.

"Bella? Y' asleep mon amour?" The man asked. She made no reply. "The weddin' must have tire y'" She felt him stroking the length of her arms. Then there was a sigh. "I'm glad that y' believe in moi. Y' have no idea how difficult for moi since that accident. I was afraid to lose y' Bella" Still she made no response. "Je t'aime" He kissed her forehead. "Bonne nite"

She waited for few hours before she was sure that he was asleep. She closed her eyes and concentrated on his breathing. Once it fell into a deep, slow rhythm, she slipped her hand under her pillow for her knife. It was gone. She panicked for a moment and was frantically looking for it under her pillow.

"Lookin' for this Bella?" she spun around to see him holding the object she was looking for. "Y' don't feel safe on our weddin' night in a house full 'f thieves and assassins?" His eyes flashed red. Was it hurt or anger she wasn't sure but she could no longer play the game. It was too much for her.

"Why Bella? I thought y' love moi." His voice was hurt; she could hear it held so much pain and betrayal. She laughed.

"Could I love a man who killed mon frere?" Her eyes grew dark "chair de ma chair? je te déteste" It seems ages that they stared into each others eyes, trying to read each other. Then he was off the bed, put on his clothing and walked towards the door.

"I'll get the divorce paper done" he spoke as he opened the door. He threw the knife to the bed, which landed perfectly beside her. As he walked out, she threw the knife and it landed on the doorframe, barely missing his neck. It caused him to stop. "Nice throw but it didn't land on Remy Chere" He did not turn to speak to her and simply closed the door behind.

-.-

It had been two days since Rogue was switched. Remy had been by her side most of the time. He had been having nightmare of his own. Every time he woke up beside her, he would jump away from her as he saw Belladonna instead of Rogue. It would take him a few seconds to realize the situation. Sometimes he hated to hold her seeing her in a different body. But when he closed his eyes and held her hands in his, he was happy – Happy that he and Rogue could finally touch, happy that even all these happened, she is still alive.

"Remy" Rogue barely whispered.

"Rogue" Remy came closer and hoped she would wake up as he stroke her cheeks.

"Julien" He froze at the name."Don't" it was a whimper. She was having nightmare, not of her own.

"Rogue" Remy called. "Wake up"

"Non Pere" it was another whimper. All her words made him nervous. The Med Lab door opened. Hank, Logan, Kitty and Kurt came in.

"Hank, will she b' al'right?" he asked when he saw Hank inserting some kind of serum into the tube that was attached to her hands.

"She is still in shock. This will help her relax in her sleeping state. Hopefully, she will wake up tomorrow."

* * *

Ok these are the translation. By the way, I never learn, nor do I speak French. It's all taken from some English-French translation dictionary website. Please don't sue me if it is wrong! I literally took it word for word.

Chair de ma chair? - my own flesh and blood.

Je te deteste - I hate you


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own them**

Well I finally managed to make time to write this chapter and post it. I'm sorry it took ages. It seems that ROMY stories are getting slow updates (generally), which includes mine.

**Midnight Wait: Chapter 11**

Rogue woke up to find herself staring up a white ceiling. Her head hurts as she tried to recall what happened to her. And those strange dreams she got. She must have absorbed Belladonna, although she could not remember fighting her. She tried to lift her right hand to touch her head only to find it heavy. She looked down at her side, and found Remy by her bed, his hand holding onto her hers.

Although she was still in a daze, it did register to her that she was bare. And Remy was touching her. She removed herself from him and run her fingers through his hair. He stifled slightly, but did not wake up. She stoked his cheeks and she noticed something was amiss. Her nails were perfectly manicured and there was a ring on her finger, which seems familiar. Hadn't she seen it before? Her head started to spin.

Rogue took a drink that was by her bed, and within a few gulp her water finished. She was still thirsty. Not wanting to wake Remy or trouble the others, she walked to the washroom for a refill.

…-…

Remy was awoken by the sound of shattering glass and a scream coming from the washroom. He found Rogue was not in her bed.

"Rogue" he scrambled out of his seat and hurried to her. Rogue was on the floor, curling herself together.

"Rogue" he called again when he got into the washroom. She looked up.

"Remy. What –" her words slurred, a piece of the broken mirror was on her already cut hands. "Ah can't change back" She concentrated hard to change her form, like how she had used Mystique's power but she was still the blonde woman she had dreamt.

"Chere, it'd be alright" he reached for her but she moved back.

"Stay away from meh!" she spat. "This – this - is jus' a dream. Stop it!" she screamed. Remy had her in his arms and try to calm her but she was still struggling. "Let meh go!"

Logan got to the Med Wing, followed by the rest of the others , to see Rogue struggling in the Cajun's arm.

"Stripes. Look at me!" he demanded, shaking her shoulder. "Look at me. NOW!"

"Logan. What is going on." She held onto the hands that are now holding on her cheeks. "Ah – Ah – can touch. This isn't real. Ah am not suppose tah be able t'."

"This is real Rogue. We are real. You are real" Logan explained. It hurts him to see her disoriented and to believe that she is cursed from touch.

"But Ah'm not meh. Ah look different. Ah can't change"

"No. You can't. But you are who you are Stripes. You would always be. Remember that."

Rogue head dropped and she sighed. "Ah am who ah am" she repeated.

"Come on. Let's get y' back t' bed chere" Logan nodded at Remy who was still holding Rogue who had calm down..

"I'm giving you something that will make you calmer Rogue" Hank said as he prepare for her jab.

"Ah don' need it Hank" Rogue said stubbornly, when she was back on her bed. "Ah'll be fine. Ah jus' need time." Hank nodded and smile but gave Rogue a jab nonetheless, much to Rogue's weak protest.

"Welcome back kid. We'll be around if you need us" Logan gave a gentle squeeze on her hand. "I promise we get round to all this mess, when you are better." Rogue gave a feeble smile.

Logan and Hank ushered the rest out of the room and leave Remy with Rogue. There was an awkward silence between.

"Remy" she called for him as she played with the ring on her finger. He was silent. "Ah'm sorry"

He looked up at her. She was still fiddling with the ring. How could she still forgive him for all the pain that he had caused -him being selfish. How could she simply understood him, when she should be angry with him - for denying her love, for hurting her. Yes he was hurt once, denied of love, but not by Rogue. It was not fair for her to say she's sorry when it wasn't her fault. He was ashamed, he was guilty, he felt belittled and he don't deserve her.

"Non chere" there was shame in his voice. "It's my fault. I caused y' so much pain. 'M sorry." He dropped his head, only to be lifted by a gentle hand.

"Ah didn't know. Ah'm sorry" she stroke his cheeks. Remy held her hands and closed his eyes.

"I don't deserve to be forgiven Rogue. You don't deserve to be in this situation. I was selfish. All I ever think was myself. This…this…shouldn't have happened. It isn't fair –" Remy was rambling.

"You love her and she betrayed you" Rogue spoke softly.

Love? "Non." he shook his head. He loved Belladonna. "I thought I had lost y'. I was afraid I could never see you again. Mon Dieu. What have I done? I won't leave you Rogue. I promise. Je t'aime " There was no reply. "Rogue?" He looked up to see her sleeping form. He sighed. The jab Hank gave her had put her to sleep. He pulls the covers on her and run his hands through her hair. He had learned to get use to her new physique. He has too.

…-…

Rogue woke up again within the next few hours to see Hank checking her vitals.

"Ah I see you have woken up Rogue" a smiled formed when Hank saw her eyes open. "You are getting much better now, your statistics are stable I assure you."

"Thanks." Rogue replied throatily. "Can Ah get up now?"

"In time my dear. For now you still need much rest"

"Can Ah at least sit down?"

"Of course. Let me help" Hank help Rogue onto a sitting position, the bed adjusted. She noticed that Remy was not around. "Remy has gone for his change of clothes." Hank said when he noticed Rogue was looking around for a certain someone. "He was very worried about you. We all were. Remy however wasn't doing so well while you are here. But we are all glad you are not in any danger."

"Ah wasn't dreaming was Ah?" Rogue asked when she noticed that her hands were bandaged for some cuts. And she recalled the event and Remy telling her some things, which she could not really hear as the drug took over.

"Pardon me?"

"Ah thought Ah was another women. It was so real. Ah dreamt so many things…about her." Her voiced trailed. "But it was real wasn't it"

Hank simply gave a simple nod and placed his hand on her shoulder. "I wouldn't worry about it if I were you Rogue. There are more important matters for you now. You have to get better and it is my responsibilities that I see you to it. I'll inform the others that you are better for visitors"

Hank's answer was simple but to Rogue, she understood that she has the body of someone else. It was weird. She has not fully seen her new body and she's not sure if she was ready for it either. For now she'd let the matter rest and follow Hank's advice. If she had to find out about this other woman, she has to get better.

**A/N: Rogue fell asleep, as the drug took over. Yeah so she never heard Remy telling her that he Love Her.**


End file.
